sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia in Elvenmoor
"Sofia in Elvenmoor" is the sixty-third episode of Sofia the First. It premiered on November 13, 2015, and is the eleventh episode of the third season. Plot On the road, Roland and Sofia arrive in the Whispering Woods, which Sofia has wanted to come to for so long since she heard it's enchanted. Sofia plans to explore it while her father sees how a new road is coming along, then they expect to have a picnic. Before Sofia sets out, her father gives her one of two together feathers so that she can find her way back to him if she loses her way. While exploring, Sofia and Clover, who came along for the picnic, come across a silver tree. Once inside, the pair falls down a hole and into a magical land. An elf named Elfonso appears and tells them they are in Elvenmoor, the elven world. He also explains they got in through the magic Elvenmoor door that connects Elvenmoor with the human world. Sofia wants to go back, but Elfonso insists they stay awhile and gives them a musical tour of Elvenmoor. All the sights make Sofia and Clover squeal with joy. Elfonso offers to show them the rest of Elvenmoor. Sofia wants to go back, but Clover tells her they can stay a little longer and Elfonso tells her they have plenty of time before the door moves again. Clover finds a forever carrot, which is a carrot you can eat for the rest of your life. Elfonso decides to show Sofia the Silverspray Stream, and she agrees to it. Meanwhile, back in the Whispering Woods, Duncan and Herb tell Roland that they must cut down the silver tree to stay on schedule and he consents, to the dismay of a man who came from Elvenmoor. The man reveals that if the tree gets cut down the door to Elvenmoor will be closed forever and no one will be able to get in or out, to the dismay of Whatnaught, who also tagged along with Sofia. The man heads back to Elvenmoor to get help to stop them. The man is revealed to be another elf named Elfred, and tries to tell Sofia she's about to get trapped in Elvenmoor, but Elfonso interrupts him and pulls her away for a ride. After the trip, Elfred tells Sofia what's going on and that the door has moved. Sofia agrees to stop her father and the Royal Work Crew. Elfred tells her that to find the door in time she must follow the green path and, whatever she does, to stay on the path. Back in the Whispering Woods, Whatnaught is doing everything in his power to prevent the tree from being chopped down. Sofia, Clover, and Elfonso are going down the green path and Sofia sees for herself why Elfred warned them to stay on the path: There are all kinds of fun places, like the Rockbeat Garden. They finally find the door, but Elfonso and Clover get distracted by the Bubble Field and its bubble rides in a way that makes them miss the door again. The trio finds the door once more, but Clover gets abducted by a taykit bird and they take off after him. Sofia gets them back on the path, but the door they find turns out to be an illusion because they're in the Illusion Grove. Sofia takes out her together feather. They finally find the door and go through it. Once she gets back, Sofia tells her father about Elvenmoor. Roland orders the tree to not be chopped down. Sofia and Roland go back to Elvenmoor to have their picnic there. Cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia * Wayne Brady as Clover * Travis Willingham as King Roland II * Jason Hightower as Duncan * Alan Ruck as Herb * Todd Haberkorn as Elfonso * Chris Edgerly as Elfred Songs *Elvenmoor Trivia * This is the second and last episode to have Sofia's name in the title, the first being "Sofia the Second". * The episode's title and story both share references to Alice in Wonderland. The story also shares references to The Wizard of Oz. * The Royal Crewmen Duncan and Herb from "All the Sprite Moves" make their second appearance in this episode. * The line Sofia quotes after arriving in Elvenmoor "I don't think we're in Enchancia anymore" is similar to what Dorothy Gale says after arriving in the Land of Oz in the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz. * This episode is the fourth episode whose song is about a location. The first was Royal Prep in Once Upon a Princess, the second was Merroway Cove in The Floating Palace, and the third was Mystic Meadows in the episode of the same name. * This is the second episode Whatnaught has a more active role. The first was in "Gizmo Gwen". * This is Whatnaught's first appearance in the third season. * Whispering Woods name is referenced in 80's TV show She-Ra Princess of Power Transcript Sofia in Elvenmoor Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes